


who do you love

by ultmyouimina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Criminal AU, F/F, Smut, nayeon is rly insecure, some kind of plot?, theres mention of guns, they cry then have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultmyouimina/pseuds/ultmyouimina
Summary: “do you-” the voice beside sana is small and unsure, as though fearing the answer to her question. “do you regret coming with me?”





	who do you love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [99yeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99yeon/gifts).



> im gifting this work to ao3 user 99yeon because she's a rly good writer and was rly nice to help me with my writing last year

sometimes sana wonders how long she can keep this up. these thoughts come to her in the dead of night, when she’s lying awake and unable to fall asleep. nayeon’s arms are around her, face pressed lightly into the crook of sana’s neck and warm breaths hitting sana’s skin in a way that makes the girl shiver.

 

sana loves nayeon. that much she knows. was this why she did it? sacrificed her whole life to be with a criminal? threw away everything to spend her life on the run?

 

it’s a dingy motel this time that they’re sleeping at. nayeon had sat and counted all the cash they had left earlier, it wasn’t much. sana sighs audibly, they’d have to rob someone again soon.

 

nayeon shifts in her sleep at the sound of sana’s sigh. warm lips press into the skin of sana’s neck, trails languidly up to the tips of her ears before a sleepy voice sounds out into the silence of the room.

 

“is something bothering you?”

 

nayeon’s voice is small and soft, still riddled with the hoarseness that comes from sleep. it makes sana’s chest squeeze in a manner that’s borderline painful.

 

“nothing you should worry about.” sana shifts in nayeon’s arms, turning to face the older girl who’s still blinking as she adjusts to being awake. the effort is much appreciated, but sana knows it’s futile.

 

“mmm,” nayeon’s eyes are slipping shut again, arms circling sana’s shoulders to press the younger girl closer to her. “tell me about it.”

 

sana hesitates, lips parting to speak but never really working out how to string her mess of thoughts together to form a coherent sentence. nayeon is fast asleep before sana figures it out, sighing contentedly into sana’s ear as she snuggles closer.

 

“i’ve been asking myself,” sana finally breaks the silence in the dark room. “i’ve been wondering if leaving my life behind was worth it.” she says it freely now, pouring her heart out to no one but the moonlight filtering in through the half-shut blinds. a soft snore from nayeon is the only response she gets.

 

_was it worth it?_

sana thinks back to her life before nayeon. a roof over her head, awful christmas parties with her family that always leave her heart bursting with happiness, birthday celebrations with her friends. sana yearns to have it all back, so much that her heart aches at the thought. it’s a feral sort of longing, how much she misses everything.

 

to be frank, sana hates it all now. hates how she’s sleeping somewhere new every three days, how they skip meals sometimes and they never settle down, the way she’s always, _always,_ running from someone or something.

 

when she was a little girl she’d dreamed of getting married to someone she loved and living happily ever after in a big house. when she got older she realised this dream was unrealistic, that life was not all rainbows and unicorns, and that things didn’t turn out the way you wanted. she just didn’t expect this, living life on the run and breaking the law daily, unable to walk freely without fear. there are a lot of less than ideal things about this life she has with nayeon, things that make her sick to the stomach and unhappy.

 

sana doesn’t realise she’s crying until nayeon wakes once again, fingers brushing urgently at the bottom of sana’s eyes and across her cheeks with alarm. sana is surprised when she sees the tips of nayeon’s fingers glisten with tears.

 

“are you okay?” nayeon is reaching under the bed, where she’d tucked away the pistol before they went to sleep.

 

sana reaches out to stop her, shaking her head. she hates it, hates that nayeon’s first instinct is to reach for the gun because she thinks they’re in danger. “i’m fine, there’s nobody here.”

 

the older girl hesitates, seems unsure as her eyes do a quick sweep of the room.

 

sana hates it.

 

nayeon returns her attention to her, cautious eyes softening into one filled with fondness as she cradles sana against her chest. she’s still sniffling, hands balling into fists that clutch the front of nayeon’s shirt as if to anchor them together.

 

“homesick?” they’d talked about this before, how sana misses her home and family terribly.

 

sana nods wordlessly, and nayeon hates it.

 

nayeon hates it, hates how she’s just so inadequate, hates how she can’t seem to make sana happy and give the girl the life she deserves.

 

it’s a pathetic sight, when nayeon starts to cry too.

 

“i’m sorry,” she blubbers, rocking sana back and forth in her arms. “i can’t give you everything i want to.”

 

nayeon rarely cries, but when she does it’s messy and ugly and she can’t seem to stop. sana knows this, and tilts her head upwards to kiss nayeon’s chin, working her way upwards until her lips are pressing urgently onto nayeon’s.

 

it helps to ground nayeon, helps calm her crying into the occasional small shudders that rock her body. sana strokes tenderly at her hair as she kisses nayeon, small butterfly kisses into the dip of her collarbone.

 

nayeon leans into the touch, and when sana nips at her skin she can’t help the moan that spills past her lips. it’s a bad time to be getting horny, considering she’s just cried what feels like half her body weight in tears, but who can blame her? her libido has always been through the roof.

 

“sana,” nayeon groans when the younger girl gets bolder, fingers leaving nayeon’s hair to scratch down the flat plane of her stomach. sana shushes nayeon, paying no attention to the girl when she protests against being pushed down onto the mattress because _are we really going to have sex after crying our hearts out?_

the complaints trail off into tiny breathless gasps as sana sinks her teeth lightly into nayeon’s skin over and over, biting and sucking where she knows nayeon is the most sensitive. a hand threads itself in her hair, pulling slightly at the older woman’s scalp. her other hand is put to good use, trailing teasingly down the insides of nayeon’s thighs in a way that makes a familiar heat pool in nayeon’s stomach.

 

“no touching.” the words are murmured through hot open-mouthed kisses, but nayeon knows better than to take it lightly. her hands shift from where they had been skating down the curve of sana’s back, tangling into the sheets instead as sana dips a finger down the hem of her underwear.

 

nayeon is needier than she liked to admit, but the only thing she’s focusing on right now is the feeling of sana’s lips on her skin, and the two fingers pumping in and out of her slowly.

 

pride be damned, nayeon whines at the achingly slow pace, taking matters into her own hands and rolling her hips desperately to meet sana’s fingers instead, sharp moans falling from her lips as she chases her own pleasure.

 

sana isn’t having any of it. she sits up and pulls her fingers out, ignoring the way nayeon lets out a high-pitched keen of frustration and grinds down on the air in desperate search for friction.

 

sana sits up and cocks her head to the side, drinking in the sight of nayeon before her. moonlight spills over her, basking her in a muted glow and casting shadows where her hipbones and her ribs jut out. her chest rises and falls rapidly and there’s a flush creeping up the skin of her neck, making the bites that sana leave behind just a little more obvious.

 

nayeon’s fingers twitch, grasping and ungrasping the bedsheets as she whines. her hips start pushing downwards insistently once more, trying to find some relief in the bunched up blankets between her legs. sana tuts disapprovingly, nayeon was making a big mess. still, she had to give it to nayeon, she knows it’s taking all of nayeon’s willpower to obey her no touching rule.

 

“do you want to come?”

 

nayeon’s pride has long flown out of the window, so she nods eagerly without a moment’s hesitation. sana is only happy to comply.

 

she flashes a coy smile at nayeon before she pushes back in with three fingers, said smile turning into a full-blown grin at the way nayeon bucks her hips wildly. she loves this, seeing nayeon come undone under her touch.

 

sana’s thrusts are quick and purposeful, fingers sliding easily in and out of nayeon accompanied by lewd noises courtesy of the slick that’s coating her fingers. it’s not long before nayeon feels the heat burning in her almost unbearably, feels the pressure build up until it’s threatening to spill over the edge and her body tenses up. she breaks the no touching rule to claw at sana’s back, anchoring herself to the girl as her hips stutter upwards to meet sana’s thrusts.

 

she comes with a loud moan, trembling as sana slows down the pace and lets her ride the orgasm out. sana’s thumb accidentally brushes her clit and she bites down hard on the girl’s shoulder to muffle a cry because well, _she’s sensitive._

 

\--------------------------------- 

 

the next day dawns bright and sunny, bringing with it a near sweltering heat that leaves the couple reluctant to get out of bed. still, they had things to do and staying another day meant becoming easy to be tracked down. such was life on the run.

 

sana packs as nayeon runs over the plan. nayeon was the brains of their little bonnie & clyde duo, considering she’d been doing this for a much, much longer time than sana.

 

“ready to go?” sana leans down and presses a chaste kiss to the top of nayeon’s head.

 

nayeon stands and does a final sweep of the room, ensures they’ve left nothing behind and checks that the gun is safely holstered in her back pocket. (or at least as safe as a pistol shoved down her jeans pocket can get.)

 

“ready.”

 

they don’t bother visiting the front desk again to check out, opting instead to leave the keys in the lock before slipping out the back door to the carpark where they left their car two days ago.

 

“we have to switch the license plates tomorrow,” nayeon reminds sana, who nods as she reapplies her lipstick in the reflection of the rear view mirror.

 

they lapse into a comfortable silence, broken only by sana occasionally clarifying some details of their plan. that was her job, to pick out the things nayeon might have missed and to fine tune their plans until they were almost foolproof. nayeon wouldn’t be able to do anything if she didn’t have sana.

 

“about last night,” nayeon is hesitant, fingers clutching the steering wheel tightly. sana hums but doesn’t look up, biting her lip as she goes over the plan for the third time. “are you feeling better?”

 

she looks up then, hand coming to rest over nayeon’s on the gear stick. “yea, i definitely am.”

 

this much was true, because no matter how much she hated life on the run, she had nayeon with her and that made everything infinitely more bearable.

 

“oh okay, good.” nayeon’s words are stilted and awkward, and sana knows it’s not what she really wants to say. she doesn’t push it though, just presses a soft kiss to the back of nayeon’s hand before she goes back to reading the plan.

 

another silence follows, then nayeon speaks up again.

 

“do you-” the voice beside sana is small and unsure, as though fearing the answer to her question. “do you regret coming with me?”

 

sana sighs and folds up the piece of paper in her hands before stuffing it unceremoniously into her pocket. “pull over.”

 

nayeon eyes sana skeptically, but she does so anyway. she stops the car at the side of an empty road and turns to face sana. her gaze is expectant, searching sana’s face for answers.

 

“nayeon,” sana begins very seriously, never breaking eye contact with the girl beside her. “i’d die for you.”

 

nayeon heaves a sigh of relief, eyes starting to brim with tears again as she starts what might be another of her passionate speeches. “i love you sana, and i’m sorry i’m not good for you but i love you and i hope that’s enough i just want you to know i’d die for you too and-“

 

sana doesn’t give her a chance to finish before she cuts her off with a mind-numbing kiss. partly because she’s heard the same speech so many times, and partly because nayeon’s eyes are shining with so much happiness that it makes sana’s heart swell.

 

“i love you.” sana proclaims this in a way that’s almost reverent, holding nayeon’s face between both hands with delicate care.

 

nayeons’s eyes crinkle prettily when she smiles and it’s sana’s favourite thing in the world. “i love you too.”

 

sana shifts away after another kiss, taps the gear stick to let nayeon know that they should get going. “let’s go rob a convenience store.”

 

“god, you are so hot.”

 

later, as nayeon speeds through the streets of seoul and sana is counting the cash, a thought forms in sana’s head, one that grows and grows until it’s all she can think about.

 

_maybe we’ll be together forever._

sana knows it’s worth it.


End file.
